


A Quiet Evening Stroll

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 19th century banter, Comfort, Dancing, F/M, Historical, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nerdy girl, Period Accurate Dialogue, Strangers to Lovers, Unappreciated by Family, Victorian, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This is a script about a 19th-century gentleman reassuring a lady that she has more worth than her family thinks. And then, he confesses his fondness for her. The listener is loosely based on Mary Bennett. I always felt that both Jane Austen's narrator and the Bennett family were far too unkind to her. So, this script is meant to give her a little vindication. That said, the script still makes perfect sense even if you've never read Pride and Prejudice.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	A Quiet Evening Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[M4F] A Quiet Evening Stroll [Victorian Era] [19th Century Banter][Historical][Strangers to Lovers][Confession][Dancing][Kissing][Nerdy Girl][Unappreciated by Family][Comfort]

Script Notes: This script is meant to be take place in the Victorian era hence the style of dialogue. However, it is not meant to keep the conventions of the Victorian era, so some of their 'rules' are a bit extreme. Feel free to modify the script to fit your needs. SFX sounds are optional. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good evening, my fair lady. 

I know that it's decorum for one of your sisters to introduce me, but they seem a bit preoccupied for a moment. And I dare say that all of them will the swept up with partners for the rest of night. 

(embarrassed) Oh, I apologize miss. I did not mean that as a slight. I know not of any lady, no matter how fair, that never went without a partner. 

Oh, come now. I hardly think that you should feel ashamed of it. At any rate, I had been told that you much prefer the company books. Very wise of you, I think. After all, reading offers far less in the way of stepped on toes. 

*laugh* As I am sure you can tell, I have never much been inclined to balls myself. There is far too much fanfare. And you can never get to know somebody properly at a ball-only their footwork. And I think there are just as many wonderful ladies with clubbed toes-don't you? 

(playful) You are quite right. I have never been much of dancer myself. How did you ever guess? Was it my general distain for balls? Or did you notice that I have been stuck to that back doorway all evening? 

*sigh* You will have to forgive me. I know that I ought not talk with such scorn especially when your father has been kind enough to host me. But one cannot help but wish that there were quieter manners for entertaining large groups of people. 

(pause)

Yes, libraries can be just as beautiful as ballrooms and far less noisy. 

Well, your sisters might disagree. However, I doubt any of them have reflected on that matter have as much as you have.

(embarrassed) I did not intend to imply that you are often partnerless, miss. I merely meant to suggest that, though I have only known you a short time, I've gathered that you are particularly thoughtful. 

At any rate, I approached you to ask if you might care for a walk to escape the frivolity of this whole affair for a moment. Admittedly, in speaking with you, I have becoming decreasingly confident in the success of my endeavor. But, if you'll still have me...

Thank you, miss. I will much enjoy your company. Care to show me the garden? 

[Optional footsteps SFX]

Yes, I suppose that it would have been proper for me to speak with your father first. But I assumed that you would not mind. 

(laugh) And your eyes tell me that I am correct. 

It's quite alright. You needn't hide your hatred of him for me. I have never found disrespect to be unbecoming-at least not when that disrespect is earned. And he has more than earned it. 

Even in the three days that I have known him, it has became apparent that he favors your sisters. He speaks so highly of them while you so often seem to remain an afterthought.

I know it is not my place to speak of such things. But I believe it to be the true. I can tell that your mind knows it as well. Even if your lips would not dare speak of it. 

I saw that dirty look that you gave him when he asked you to stop playing piano. You wanted to tell him off. I wished that you would have too. I thought that your playing was lovely. 

(pause)

I know that he wanted you to give your sister a turn. But she was hardly ready to perform for company. She only knew simple tunes and quiet melodies. They were all the same ones I have heard young ladies play in every parlor. 

Yes, the songs are pleasant, but common. Most ladies only ever learn the few verses they need to delight some gentleman who is already far too taken with them. 

(pause)

But not you though. You must be a natural talent otherwise you would have been practicing for ages to learn songs as complex. 

Oh, so it was practice? Well, that's all the more admirable. After all, talent is given but perseverance is chosen. Therefore, the latter is much better to hold, but far more difficult to attain. 

You think that I am merely being polite, but I assure that I'm not. I am not one to lie-especially not to the night air and a woman that I deeply admire. 

(laugh) I just told you that my lips will not honor any omissions tonight. So, I see no reason to conceal the fact that I admire you. 

Besides, someone must compensate for your family's indifference toward you. It seems such a shame to have your talent ignored. 

I know that they find you plain. But you certainly are not in terms of perseverance. 

Oh, was there another sense of plain that you were worried about? 

(pause)

Perhaps it is a bit unconventional of me, but I have never looked kindly on men who compare their daughters' appearances. Beauty is far too subjective of a matter. And it is better judged by warm hearts than critical eyes. 

(softly) I would never call you plain though.

(long pause)

(embarrassed) I-I must be honest. Please excuse my nerves. 

I-I think that your family lacked forethought by attempting to pair me with your younger sister. While she is perfectly nice, as the elder, you should have been chosen first. It would have been the proper thing to do. 

(nervous) And it would have been the choice that I would have preferred. 

Although my time here has been brief, I am certain that your sister and I would not be a good match. However...

I would quite like to dance with you. 

(laugh) Yes, I was being honest when I said that I detested dancing. But I do not think that I would mind it half as much with you in my arms. 

(pause) 

No, no. There is no need to go back inside. The moonlight is much better company than prying eyes. And your company is much better than either. 

So, may I have your hand? 

*kiss*

Thank you, my dear. Now, shall we entertain the stars?

*kiss*


End file.
